


It feels so good (but you know it hurts)

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Eustace is part vampire and has been ready for his inevitable demise all his life but as he makes love with Vaseraga in his library, he starts to have second thoughts.





	It feels so good (but you know it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for this au but i was only in the mood to write porn lmao. Vampire Eustace is sexy and i only made him part erune just so i wouldn't have to get rid of his ears but it gave me ideas for angst at least haha XD Vaseraga is just a draph like he is in canon. Hope this is nice to read at least, hmu on my twitter @LuckyRainripple if you wanna talk about these two and the long running joke of them being hopeless at romance. Please leave a comment!

Eustace can’t say that he’d ever really kissed someone before.

In normal circumstances, maybe it’d be a surprise considering Eustace can still reasonably pass off as middle aged when normal erunes his age would be old and wrinkled and bedridden. Between losing his entire village when he was still a child and immediately secluding himself away from society the moment he discovered the truth about his lineage however, he’s actually not had that many opportunities to dabble in romance nor has he ever wanted to. His otherwise normal erune body doesn’t age a day but it is inevitably ill-suited to housing vampire blood and the price he pays for that is crumbling to pieces once he reaches the end of a regular erune’s lifespan. Knowing that he’s doomed to die a slow, painful death because his parents couldn’t resist boning each other kind of kills the will to form meaningful connections.

And yet, that could be changing. The embers of his long-dead feelings are slowly awakening again. As he straddles Vaseraga’s thighs and looks into his eyes, he feels warm in a way completely unrelated to his growing arousal. In another life, maybe they could have started something but it’s too late to start now. Vaseraga leaves tomorrow to pursue that lead they’ve found on reversing the curse on him and by the time he comes back - if he ever comes back - Eustace will be long gone. He doesn’t know that though, and Eustace isn’t planning on telling him.

He goes back in for another kiss, eager to forget about his troubles for at least a few moments. Vaseraga responds in kind, large hand coming to cup the back of Eustace’s head while the other rests lightly on his back. Their capes are draped over one arm of the sofa. Books and weapons lay ignored on a nearby table. They are the only two living souls in this castle, hidden away from the rest of the world.

Vaseraga tastes of wine. It’s all Eustace has in the cellar and he lets the draph have as much as he wants. He’s never been much of a fan of alcohol anyway.

It stays slow for a few moments, both of them content to lazily savour each other. Kissing feels unexpectedly good and, as their world narrows down to just the two of them, their inhibitions fall away one by one. 

Vaseraga’s hand drifts from Eustace’s back to his ass and gives it a light squeeze. His response is to roll his hips against Vaseraga’s crotch and they both let out a light groan at that. The library becomes filled with the sound of their moans as they grind feverishly against each other.

Eustace slaps away Vaseraga’s hands when he tries to undo the straps on his waistcoat in favour of doing it himself, stripping it and the shirt underneath it off in one motion. It clatters to the floor somewhere behind him along with his gloves.

They can’t keep their hands off of each other. Eustace’s rest lightly on the draph’s firm chest while Vaseraga’s alternate between gliding teasingly against Eustace’s nipples and scratching his ears. 

He tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Bite me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mm.”

Vaseraga grazes his teeth lightly against the join between his neck and shoulder, biting harder when Eustace almost purrs at the contact. It suddenly makes sense why so much (badly written) erotica involving vampires involves biting.

Eustace’s pants come off next. Vaseraga wastes no time getting to work, gliding a finger along his folds. It’s no surprise he’s already wet. Eustace is pretty touch-starved which is probably why everything Vaseraga does to him feels twice as good as it should do. One finger enters him easily. Another one soon follows. Vaseraga alternates between rubbing his clit and pressing against Eustace’s g-spot, the combination overwhelming him to the point where he has his face buried against Vaseraga’s neck, muttering out shaky curses. 

As much as he’d like for it to just carry on, he forces himself to grab Vaseraga’s wrist to stop him from moving.

“That’s...enough. I’m going to come too soon if you keep that up,” he says in between pants.

Vaseraga chuckles. “I think this is the most disheveled I’ve seen you since I got here.”

Oh he can imagine how he looks, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated with lust. He brushes past his embarrassment by undoing Vaseraga’s pants so he can wiggle out of those and leave both of them naked.

There’s enough of Eustace’s fluids on his hands for him to use that to slick his cock up. It’s long and thick but Eustace doesn’t allow for even a second to worry about whether he can fit it in or not and just gets on with it. Vaseraga lets him take his time, rubbing reassuring circles into his hips when he finally bottoms out with a sigh. Once he’s ready, he lifts himself up and drops back down, repeating the motion a few more times. Vaseraga only watches for a few moments as Eustace gradually speeds up his pace but then his fingers grip his hips to slam him down on his cock. He lets out a strangled gasp at that and clings to Vaseraga’s shoulders as he’s bounced up and down. They kiss again but it’s not really much more than just breathing into each other’s mouths.

“M-more…” Eustace mentally slaps himself for how whorish that sounded but Vaseraga isn’t the least bit phased, pushing him onto his back so he can properly slam into him.

The jolt of pleasure he feels at that makes him try to muffle his noises in the cushion under his head but Vaseraga’s hand coaxes his face away from it. “I want to see your face.”

“Why? You see it all the time.”

“I want to remember this.” Vaseraga leans down for a kiss and clasps one of Eustace’s hands. “You’re beautiful.”

It’s by no means the first time someone has told him he’s good-looking but that along with the way Vaseraga looks at him like he’s the most precious treasure in the world makes him uneasy. He tugs him in by the horns in invitation for more hickeys and shuts his eyes so he can properly lose himself in how good the way Vaseraga slams into him feels instead of think about the implications of what the draph just said. It’s not hard, not when Vaseraga seems to know exactly how to push all of his buttons the way he wants him to. 

He’s so carried away with the euphoria that he’s powerless to stop his climax from coming, letting out a breathless cry as he’s overcome with pure pleasure. It only lasts a few moments but he’s still trembling after it’s mostly over.

Eustace lets Vaseraga carry on with what he’s doing despite his oversensitivity. After a few moments, he moves to pull out but Eustace shakes his head. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Vaseraga’s grip on Eustace’s hand tightens as he finishes inside of him. After that, they barely have the energy to clean up what mess there is with the tissues on the table before just flopping back onto the sofa, too lazy to make their way back to an actual bed. 

The silence that follows is comfortable. They cuddle close, post-coital bliss making them more affectionate than normal. Vaseraga’s hands continue to ruffle through Eustace’s hair until the draph falls asleep. Eustace shuts his eyes, if only to savour his warmth while he still has it. He’s spent so much of his life waiting for his inevitable demise but for a moment, he questions whether he’s really ready for it to end here.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fit this in here but Vaseraga is cursed with immortality and he came to Eustace's castle in search for a way to break it. Eustace was already dying when he found him but Vaseraga offered him his blood and instinct kinda took over and made him accept it so his death was delayed for a little while. Vaseraga just thinks he was dying because he hadn't had any blood in ages though and actually has no idea that Eustace's mixed race is actually the cause. (Lmao this makes no sense I just go along with whatever my imagination makes up).
> 
> P.S. I know you're thinking abt that line where it's implied Eustace reads vampire erotica in his spare time. I know he wouldn't read that but it was too funny to edit out. In my defense he had 70-80 years to kill, he probably read everything that was in that library even if it was trashy and made him want to gag.


End file.
